His answer
by YellowKnight
Summary: Rumors are quickly spreading throughout the famous Alice Academy about Natsume and Mikan dating. Their fan clubs will have their reactions of course. How will they react? And how will Natsume and Mikan will deal with them? Read to find out!


**Kat:** Hi there guys! Here I am yet again with another one-shot from my imagination. Actually I intend this to be part of my collection of drabbles. But it came out longer than expected so I decided to make it as an independent one-shot story. So there, I hope you'll like it! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice, though I own here Satoo Hiroshi, who will make his debut appearance here.

**

* * *

Summary:** Rumors are quickly spreading throughout the famous Alice Academy about the fact that Natsume and Mikan are now dating. Their fan clubs will have their reactions of course. How will they react? And how will Natsume and Mikan will deal with them? And more importantly, is this rumor actually true? Continue reading to find out.

**

* * *

His answer**

Buzzes around the Alice Academy spread so fast, of course with the help of some gossip-loving students. If the about the rumors about the ordinary students spread so fast, then words cannot describe on how rumors about the two most popular students in the academy spread. Who am I talking about? Well, they are no other than Natsume and Mikan.

The rumor about Natsume and Mikan is that they are now officially dating. I know that this is just an ordinary rumor. Just like how celebrities deny it on TV saying, "We are just good friends. Nothing more than that." But heck! This is different. What we are talking about is Natsume and Mikan! This is the great handsome Natsume and the cute idiotic Mikan. Each has their own fan clubs which have a huge number of members. So you already get my point.

But this said rumor is not just an ordinary rumor as I have said awhile ago. Why again? Because this is actually not a rumor, this is actually the truth. As in T-R-U-T-H! But only know to themselves and to their close friends.

This rumor aroused panic and alarm to both Natsume and Mikan's fan clubs. Natsume's kept bugging their "Natsume-sama", saying or more like screaming things like:

"Oh! Natsume-sama! Why did you choose that idiotic girl?! I'm far better than her! Choose me instead!"

Or

"Dump that Sakura, Natsume-sama! I love you more than she loves you! Love me instead!"

Or

"We are more suitable to each other Natsume-sama!"

Well you get the point. But as a response from their beloved "Natsume-sama", they only got a simple glare. But if it is not enough to scare them off, then maybe a burned sleeve or hair will do the trick right?

* * *

As for Mikan's fan club, basically it is just the same as Natsume's. They will come to their "Mikan-sama" and confess their undying love to her. The only difference is how Mikan handles her fans. She would normally just flash an apologetic smile to them and wlak away. But more unlucky fans that chose a wrong timing to declare for their love to her experienced an intimidating glare from our one and only Natsume. Who else, right?

But one fan boy, I must say stood among his other co-fan boys. His name is Satoo Hiroshi. What made him extra ordinary is that he stood his chance up to Natsume, completely not oblivious of what he can do when pissed.

Satoo Hiroshi is actually a good looking guy. He is also from the middle school, but a different class from Natsume and Mikan's. He has a shiny flaxen colored hair; a glowing jade eyes a pale complexion and an Alice of Intuition. He is a jolly, intelligent, gentle and caring guy. He is from a decent and rich family. He is also popular with many students but only set his eyes for his beautiful "Mikan-sama".

* * *

Hiroshi actually took his chance to talk to Natsume when he found Natsume alone in his favorite cherry blossom tree, reading his manga. He walked into him and asked him is they could talk about something important. As if luck was his side, Natsume said,

"Go on. I don't have all day to talk to you."

"Hyuuga, it is about Mikan-sama." Natsume twitched when he heard Hiroshi called Mikan by her first name.

"What about her?"

"It's just that… about the rumo…"

"So?" Natsume cut him before he could finish his sentence.

"I just want to know if it is true."

"So what is it to you if it is true?" Natsume asked.

"Because… because… I love her more than anything in this world! I love her more than anything in my life. I will give everything to her! I will never make her cry. I love her so much that I will die for her! I love her forever!" Hiroshi finished his sentence panting.

Silence came after Hiroshi said what he wanted to say. All you can hear are the chatter of the other students around them and the breeze of the air.

After a moment of silence, Natsume smirked and finally spoke.

"I love her…" he said unemotionally.

"What? That's all?!" Hiroshi said not believing his own ears.

"…and she loves me." Natsume contined and left Hiroshi under the tree, sad.

With what Natsume said, his and Mikan's fan club realized that the rumor going around is not a rumor after all.

**

* * *

Kat:** How was it? Send me your feedback, okay? I actually enjoyed typing this one-shot. It's so sweet.

I also introduced here my own OC Satoo Hiroshi. I might use him again in my future fanfics. But if you want to use him as well, just PM me and say your intention and I'll be glad to lend him to you!

Also, my poll is still open. So please make time to vote and let your voice be heard! Well, not literally.

Drop me your review and it will be very much appreciated. No flaming please!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
